


Romancier prolifique

by LeiaFavaz



Series: 1001 Nuances de héros [18]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Humor, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27746125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaFavaz/pseuds/LeiaFavaz
Summary: Un moment au soleil en équipe, quelques pensées royales, ou un moment en amoureux... Les héros Marvel de tous les univers entrent en scène pour mille et un textes. [Recueil, multi pairing][Défi des 1000 Prompt du Si tu l'oses]Drabble Ironfrost
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: 1001 Nuances de héros [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028463
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Romancier prolifique

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 18 + Couple du 11/07/2020 : Tony Stark / Loki + Fandom du 11/08/2020 au 18/08/2020 : Marvel + Défi couple 290 : Loki/Tony + Lieu du 05/09/2020 : Planète Terre  
> De plus, ce texte a été écrit dans le contexte de l'atelier gage, je devais écrire un texte sur Tony.
> 
> Je ne prend en compte que les films pour ce texte.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Au fil des années, le milliardaire était sorti avec pas mal de monde. Mannequins, actrices, réalisatrices, femmes d'affaires, milliardaires, et même un romancier prolifique une fois (la presse à scandale s'en était donnée à cœur joie). Mais Tony n'avais jamais connu un amour tel que celui qu'il vivait actuellement avec le dieu du mensonge.

Alors évidemment, la presse à scandale, sa vielle amie, avait recommencée à le mettre en couverture avec son amant, avec des titres absurde à la «le milliardaire tombe (littéralement) d'amour pour le dieu du mensonge».

Et s'il avait appris à les traiter avec patience et diplomatie, la proposition de Loki de les transformer tous en chèvres devenait tentante


End file.
